Filling in the Blanks
by Evidence
Summary: Sequel to Dinner For Four. The GSR evolves as Sara moves to Las Vegas.


Title: Filling in the Blanks  
  
Author: Evidence  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Author's Notes: This is the last in a trilogy that began with A Seminar For Two. It has spoilers so be forewarned. The first story was focused more on Grissom's views. The second one had both their voices. This last part deals with Sara's emotions. I appreciate the feedback-thanks!  
  
  
  
Elation, that was a good word to describe how Sara Sidle felt when Gil Grissom called her and asked her to move to Las Vegas. She believed that he did not only want her for her excellent CSI skills but also that he just plain wanted her. She had been hoping for sometime that their relationship would progress further than "just friends".   
  
Sara walked into work that September morning, handed her boss her transfer request and was on a plane in less than an hour. She couldn't wait to see him again.  
  
When she arrived she quickly met up with him but knew better than to discuss their "new" relationship with serious work to be done. She had hoped he would say something during a case involving a cheating wife but he remained mute on the subject. They had flirted more heavily than ever before. He had to even tape of her hands- for the case of course. Sara was glad she had uprooted her very existence- Gil Grissom was worth it.  
  
Eventually she wondered if he expected her to bring up the subject so one day she went into his office closing the door behind her.  
  
"Sara, is there a new case?" He looked surprised to see her.  
  
"No, I thought it was time for us to have our little talk."  
  
One eyebrow rose. "What little talk?"  
  
"Well, about us finally being more than friends." Her smile radiated through the darkly lit room.  
  
Grissom removed his glasses. "Sara, we are only friends."  
  
"Yeah, I know but that's going to change."  
  
"What makes you think that?"  
  
The words hit her like a two-ton brick. Had she misinterpreted his signals? "You...you asked me to come here."  
  
"Yes, to work on a case." He spoke in a condescending manner.  
  
She grew flustered. "Grissom we declared long ago that we had feelings for each other. One hurdle was the age difference. That doesn't matter anymore. You asked me to come here to be with you...in every way."  
  
"I'm sorry, Sara. I only asked you to come because I needed your help."  
  
She felt stupid, angry, sad. The fantasy of them being couple was just that, a fantasy. Did he never really care for her? Had she imagined it all?  
  
"Fine then." She left and he never uttered a word about their conversation.  
  
Sara tried to get reinstated at San Francisco but her boss was none too pleased with the way she left. Sara was a fighter and she wasn't going to let Grissom get in the way of her career. And then it happened. One minute they're busy gathering evidence on a plane and the next they are discussing their sex lives. Make that Sara ended up being the only one to reveal anything. Grissom was no dummy; he knew how to bring a confession out of her. He does like me, she thought. Eventually he would see the light.  
  
They worked cases together where slight touches and stares existed. Sara felt it cemented in her mind that they were meant to be. She waited nearly a year before she made a major move.  
  
Grissom was upset; she only wanted to calm him down. She touched his cheek, a million sensations coursing through her body. He felt it too; she could see it in his eyes. Yes, I did it! I finally got to him.  
  
He did the unthinkable and began pulling away from her. Sara had never felt more rejected. The final straw came when she literary threw her body on top of his and he hadn't even flinched. God, if she did that to Nick he would have asked what got into her seeing they treated each other like siblings. What did Grissom do? Further insult her by not allowing her an active part on the case and then not realizing she was a vegetarian.  
  
She was through. She had wasted enough time waiting for this man. It was time to move on even if that meant leaving her friends and job. Catherine though helped save the day by reminding him that Sara would be gone if he didn't act.  
  
Then the plant came. She was prepared to leave, even a talk with Catherine hadn't changed her mind. She went to work the next day condemning herself for being a doormat for a man. There in the middle of the breakroom sat a beautiful orchard. She would never have thought it was for her if Greg hadn't been nosy.  
  
"So Sara, how much do you bet that these are for Catherine?" Greg put on a mischievous smile.  
  
"I'm not in the mood." She nearly growled at him.  
  
"Okay, gee someone woke on the wrong side of the bed." Greg went ahead and pulled the card out of its plastic holder.  
  
"Greg, you can't do that!"  
  
He looked puzzled at whatever he read. He opened the card and read the sentiment inside. Greg's eyes locked on to Sara's. "These are for you, from Grissom."  
  
Sara grabbed the small card out of his hand. They were from Grissom. He hadn't asked her to stay or told her he had feelings but he was doing something at least to get her to stay. He wanted her to stay; Sara couldn't help but hide a grin.  
  
Shortly after she took her leave of absence form without telling him why. Then he would say those four words: Since I met you. It was not a declaration of love but he was expressing how he changed since he met her. God, could it be over a decade, she thought.  
  
Sara had planned to drop a seminar on forensics but abruptly changed her mind when she saw him. She had seen real beauty, too. They had become friends but Grissom did not want anymore then that, he had said she was too young. Now when they got to close he would bring up the fact that he was her boss. It was always an excuse with him.  
  
More time passed and Sara found herself hanging out with an EMT named Hank. It was not relationship but it was a nice diversion from the day-to-day word of being a CSI. She was surprised to see green in Grissom's eyes when he heard about the "relationship." He cared even though he wasn't willing to admit it.  
  
Grissom began pulling away from her again but this time she had had enough. She decided to put her cards on the table and told him that "...it's...confusing." What was confusing was the way Grissom acted like he loved her but would then never admit it. Sara had decided that she was not going to leave the job she loved because of him. If he wanted her in his life than he would have to do something more about it. She stopped flirting with him and made it clear that even their friendship was on the line.  
  
Sara wondered if Grissom would ever come around and then suddenly out of the blue he did. Surprising she had Hank to thank for it.  
  
  
  
Hank had stopped by one morning to ask her if she wanted to grab some breakfast now that her shift was over. Grissom was coming from Trace and had overheard the conversation.  
  
"Sara, um, I need you to help with something."  
  
She scrunched up her eyebrows. "What do you need help with?"  
  
"Something..."  
  
"No, my shift is over and I'm going to breakfast with Hank."  
  
"Oh..." he looked down at the lab results in his hand. "Well, I'm sorry but I need you here. Work is more important than...a boyfriend." The last word was nearly spit out.  
  
She shook her head. "Don't you ever listen, Hank's not my boyfriend."  
  
Hank looked at Grissom. "Although I hope to change her mind but you're the guy she loves."  
  
Sara's head spun to look at Hank. How could he have said that?  
  
Grissom looked utterly out of his element.  
  
"I don't know why you two act like nothing is going on between the two of you. I see the looks you give each other; I wish it was me you were looking at that way, Sara." His voice echoed sadness. "Why have you two never dated?"  
  
"I'm her boss." Grissom quickly said.  
  
"Yeah, so. That's just an excuse." Hank shook his head. "Sara's wonderful and I want her in my life. If you want her Grissom you better do something about it. Unlike you I'm going to be there, waiting for her, trying to get her to date me. So if you want to be Sara's boyfriend tell her." Hank looked at Sara. "I'm going to go. If you need a friend or something more, you know where to find me."  
  
Grissom and Sara were left to stare at each other. "Well, if you don't need me I'll be going." With that she left.  
  
  
  
A few nights later when she had the day off her phone rang.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Hi, Sara, it's Grissom."  
  
"Oh, you don't need me to come into work, do you? Remember I have that seminar tomorrow."  
  
"No, I'm calling to ask you out to dinner."  
  
Had she heard him correctly? "Dinner?"  
  
Grissom seemed to be conjuring some strength inside him. "Yes, a date."  
  
Sara took her phone and sat on her couch. "A date?"  
  
"Yes, are you going to repeat everything I say?"   
  
It took her back to the seminar that they had met at when she had said those same words to him.  
  
"Grissom, you don't want to be friends anymore?"  
  
"Of course I want to be friends but...I'm ready for something more."  
  
"Why now?" She hated asking but it was important for her to know what brought about this change.  
  
Grissom sighed. "I had a case today where we identified a woman who died of natural causes. Her boss came to identify the body. He was crying. Turned out that he had been in love with her for several years but felt he couldn't say anything seeing he was her boss. She never married nor did he. He told me that he wasted time not waiting to break down the walls he built instead of enjoying life with her. It got me thinking. I don't want to live a life full of regrets. We never know what the future will hold. I don't want to regret not trying to build a relationship with you."  
  
The tears swam out from her eyes. "Grissom..."  
  
"Does eight sound good? I found a nice vegetarian restaurant."  
  
Sara couldn't believe that it was finally happening- a date with Grissom. "Do you want me to meet you there?"  
  
"No, I'll pick you up at eight." He paused. "This feels right."  
  
"Yes, it does."  
  
Eight o'clock came quickly. She had changed into a nice black dress that showed off her legs and pulled her hair back. She applied makeup and grabbed a few breath mints- just in case a kiss happened. Sara felt like the night was some surreal enchanted evening.  
  
The doorbell buzzed and she quickly moved to open it. Grissom stood there dressed in black with a leather jacket.  
  
"I didn't know you owned a leather jacket."  
  
He grinned. "See there are a lot of things that you don't know about me. You look beautiful."  
  
"Thank you, you, too."  
  
He laughed. "Well I've never been told that before."  
  
He took her hand and led her out of her building. Grissom opened his SUV door for her to climb in.  
  
Veg Garden was a new restaurant that opened a few months ago. Sara had never been. The interior was filled with plants. They were seated at a nice table away from the crowd. They both ordered ziti; reminiscent of the first meal they had together.   
  
They chatted about work, the weather, the seminar from long ago. Then Grissom's cell went off.  
  
"Damn."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I have to go there has been a mob beating and a kid got run over by a cab."  
  
Sara smiled. "That's fine I'll go with you."  
  
"I don't think that is a good idea. You can't show up at a crime scene in a dress. And well, I don't want anyone else to know about the two of us, yet."  
  
"Yet?" she smiled back.  
  
"Yeah, I want people to know but not until we have a chance to define this relationship. Plus, we have to worry about our code of conduct."  
  
Sara grimaced. "Um, 'no supervisor shall invoke a personal relationship with a subordinate, they must be of equal rank'. Well, you could always date Ecklie."  
  
Grissom laughed. "I better get going, I'll give you ride home."  
  
  
  
Just before Sara was to leave the SUV Grissom bent over and kissed her check. She looked up him amazed that he had taken that step. "You had chalk on your cheek," he grinned.  
  
"Thanks for getting rid of it. I'll see you later."  
  
Sara went into her apartment happier than she had ever been. Grissom had finally awakened and was allowing her into his life. She knew there would be problems and she might lose her job but even that didn't matter. Grissom was worth any amount of disappointment she could face. She had waited so long to be with him and now her dreams were finally coming true. Even with the pain he caused her over the years she still could forgive him. That's what people do when they head over heals in love with someone. 


End file.
